The Reluctant queen
by kittykat5700
Summary: "my mate, my lover, MINE!" Klaus's voice was now a primal growl the wolf in him howling, begging him to stake his claim once again on the beautiful nightmare before him. "you accepted me, you are mated to ME! And yo-you left me to rot on this world by myself and suddenly you return, killing my people, my hybrids" His voice rose as he spoke, cracking as he looked at her, his queen.
1. MINE

It was all because of that insufferable, possessive (and may she add DELUDED) jerk that she was suffering at the hands of yet another werewolf bite.

AND if the ancestors think for even one second that she is going to trail her ass the whole way to New Orleans just to help them prove that they have indeed 'restored the balance of nature' or whatever high and mighty crap they were spouting this month then they have another thing coming werewolf bite be damned!

She'd suffer for all eternity if it meant she didn't have to, and I quote "fall into the arms of your one true mate and accept those feelings stirring inside of you for what they are even though every instinct will be telling you not to".

Now you're probably thinking

"but Caroline now's not the time to let your pride get the better of you, you're dying only his blood will heal you!"

well fun fact I'm now quite literally immortal so hey lucky me looks like me, my pride and my soon to be schizophrenic breakdowns can avoid him like the plague that he is.

All this bull crap about true mates or soul mates or whatever the hell people want to call it can quite literally be shoved right up his—

"It's true…you're alive…Caroline? My Love?" she turned around slowly, her normally perfectly styled hair now flat and matted to her head as a thin sheen of sweat covered her now translucent skin, she looked unnatural, unhinged.

Her eyes red and dark, the veins running across her face causing her to look like a human's true worst nightmare. Her fangs were revealed as she snarled at him, her vampire features becoming more prominent; hunger obviously controlling her at this point.

He shuttered at the dark goddess before him.

In this state she reminded him much of himself before he began his rampages on cities, the look he got that guaranteed that many people will die, perhaps even hundreds.

"Niklaus Mikealson"

she snarled almost spitefully knowing the hatred he held for his full name

"Do Not. Call Me. My Love. I'm not your anything, never have been, never will be"

Her voice was flat uncaring but bared a hint of malice in the tone obviously she was expecting a reaction, but he would not bite, she needed help and for once in his miserably long undead existence he cared enough to want to give it.

Wanted or unwanted.

"Love, MY LOVE"

he emphasized each syllable slowly, his deep commanding voice causing shivers to tingle down Caroline's spine right down to her core. It was not said as a question or a cautious query. It was a statement said with every ounce of strength you'd expect from someone known as the tyrannical original hybrid.

"because you are mine sweetheart"

He took cautious steps forward warily trying to gauge her reaction to his proximity, his demeanour a stark contrast to the strength in his word, almost like he feared that she would bolt at any sudden movements he made.

"my mate, my lover, MINE!"

Klaus's voice was now a primal growl the wolf in him howling, begging him to stake his claim once again on the beautiful nightmare before him.

"you accepted me, you are mated to ME! And yo-you left me to rot on this world by myself and suddenly you return, killing my people, my hybrids" His voice rose as he spoke, cracking as he looked at her, his queen. "but you don't return with your humanity." Klaus observed her closely, her eyes were cold, her features hard. The beautiful woman before him may look like his Caroline, may sound like her. But the Caroline he knew was not the woman before him.

"you were dead Caroline for 6 months you were dead…. you died protecting me, loving me and I feel you come back from whatever oblivion you were trapped in and you're…"

He used his hands to gesture towards her haggard appearance. The pale blue dress they buried her in torn, useless.

Her skin littered with werewolf bites curtesy of his hybrids, her breathing laboured and frantic. Surrounded by the corpses of his remaining creations.

"Niklaus such the fool you are, love? Please I never loved you and I never will…"

9 MONTHS EARLIER

Damon's voice echoed around the Salvatore mansion his words leaving Caroline feeling cold. She didn't want to do this anymore, she didn't think she could, after everything he had done for her she new she couldn't hurt him.

"Helloooo earth to blondie, you with us? yeah? good, so again I'll ask. Ready to be our tasty little distraction?" Damon's voice was smug, his signature smirk gracing his features. long ago that smile seduced her, now it terrified her. only reminding her of the hell she lived through.

" Damon I-" Caroline's mind froze, could she betray him like this again?

**so this is my first attempt at Klaroline fanfiction but I must say I have a lot planned for this story. If you enjoyed and would like to find out what's going on and what happened before this stick around! I'll be trying my best to upload a chapter or two every couple of days. leave reviews to let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Choices

9 MONTHS EARLIER

Damon's voice echoed around the Salvatore mansion his words leaving Caroline feeling cold. She didn't want to do this anymore, she didn't think she could, after everything he had done for her she knew she couldn't hurt him.

"Hello earth to blondie, you with us? yeah? good, so again I'll ask. Ready to be our tasty little distraction?" Damon's voice was smug, his signature smirk gracing his features. long ago that smile seduced her, now it terrified her. only reminding her of the hell she lived through.

" Damon I-" Caroline's mind froze, could she betray him like this again?

"no" Caroline whispered. More to herself than those in the room around her.

"excuse me?" Damon's voice was filled with shock and what she could only assume was anger. "no?"

She froze, could she defy him, could she let her friends down? Once upon a time, she would have died for them, easily, but now? What they were suggesting chilled her to her very core. The death of a child, the death of an innocent. These were not the people she grew up with.

"I said no Damon, I won't play any part in this" her voice was no longer a mere whisper it was strong and resolute. She made her choice, screw the consequences.

"Caroline! This is our chance to end him, make him feel the pain of everything he did to us. We can end him! He killed Jenna, killed so many. He deserves to feel the same pain before he dies" Elena's shrill voice causing her to wince at the sound.

"I will not stoop to his level and apparently to yours!we haven't heard from him, we've been free of him of any monster for a while now. He's made no move against us, why ruin our freedom over this? Why start a war when we've finally had time to live our lives! You're planning to kill a child. A CHILD. If you just wanted to kill him I could understand but not this, I'll never understand this" she looked around the room, at the people she had loved and sacrificed for.

Has everything they had been through finally been too much, was the last of their humanity gone?

"so you're telling me if it was just Klaus we wanted to kill you'd help? That this has nothing to do with the fact that it's him specifically" this time it was Bonnie who spoke her voice equal parts curious and accusing asked.

Caroline opened her mouth to answer but stopped. She knew she couldn't lie about it. She would never play a part in killing a child but she also couldn't deny that hurting HIM like this was just as unimaginable, Klaus's words still haunted her to this day. The temptation that they held always pulling at her heart in ways she just wasn't ready to accept.

_"he's your first love, I intend to be your last…however long it takes"_

No, even if it was just Klaus she wouldn't help and her silence just proved this to her 'friends' they knew she wouldn't help no matter how much they tried to convince her. No matter how much they compromised on their mission.

"get out caroline, you're not welcome, you've made your choice" Elena muttered refusing to look at a woman she felt she no longer knew

Caroline looked around the room, shame on her face for caring about him. Disappointment on theirs.

"….this will destroy yous all, killing an innocent, a baby. it will destroy you's and don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces if you succeed."

"it's what has to be done caroline, it's for the greater good. I hope you'll realize this" Bonnie stated like it was an inevitable fact, voice monotone and lifeless, like she was reading statistics from a book.

"I was wrong, this isn't stooping to his level. He may kill innocent people, he may murder senselessly but at least he has some twisted sense of morals, children, rape? He doesn't lower himself to that type of minster." Caroline looked at everyone hoping what she was saying was effecting them but no one moved, no one flinched. "at least he knows he's a monster. Afterall there's nothing more dangerous than monsters that think they're the hero"

And with that caroline turned and left, not looking back as she stepped out the house, she may be a vampire, she may have killed but she would hold on to the shreds of her humanity and conscience until it killed her.

She didn't allow herself to cry as she left, she wouldn't allow herself to show them weakness in fear they would exploit it, convince her to stay. So when she arrived home she burst, she sobbed and screamed and destroyed her favorite dresser until finally she just collapsed, exhausted on her bed.

As she looked at her ceiling, she made a decision pulling her phone out of her pocket staring at it for what felt like hours before she sat up and looked through her contacts, her eyes finally landing on the name she was looking for '_KLAUS' h_is very name seemed to mock her as her hand hesitated over it on the screen.

Part of her wanted to warn him, protect his child but another part of her recognized that if she did she was signing her own friend's death warrant, and she asked herself could she do it?

She didn't need to answer that deadly question however as unknown to her a dark figure loomed behind her watching her every movement and suddenly her world was black and silent.


	3. Never yours

The room was silent and eerily still, no light reached it. No discernible life could be detected within it and If anybody walked into the building they would pay it no mind. If anybody walked by it they probably wouldn't even know it existed as not a sound escaped it. Even if they were to discover it, even if they were to peak into the small gap that played as a window the darkness that shrouded the room would prevent any intruder from ever sensing that someone else was there. Hidden and bound. Gagged and blindfolded. But to those with eyesight beyond human capabilities they would see her. Usually perfect curls matted to her head. Usually vibrant white skin now grey and sullen. Lips that were once rosy and full now dry and chapped. If anybody thought to pay attention to the small room in the large house, they would notice what looked to be a young woman now dead. Anybody beyond human would recognize a young vampire in the beginning stages of desiccation who for some reason beyond their knowledge continue to bleed in a very human fashion. And if anybody was watching, like one such man was, they would notice that woman who looked days dead begin to rouse to a painful consciousness.

Disgust. Terror. Pain. Hunger. As I began to rouse from my involuntary slumber I wasn't sure which I was suppose to feel, maybe none, probably all, but then again Caroline its definitely a toss up when you're a vampire covered in blood she thought.

"I was wondering when you'd wake"

Nope not a toss-up. Anger. Anger is definitely what she was feeling. Caroline's thoughts went into overdrive, the voice that was echoing through the room was one she recognized all to well the sly tone causing her body to flinch. Then suddenly another feeling overwhelmed her senses. Pain.

Caroline jerked awake and a hiss escaped her lips as she finally registered where the smell of bloody was coming from, herself. Her hunger suddenly diminished and she was overwhelmed with a pain so strong and so overwhelming her body began to shake uncontrollably, her eyes cracking open as she tried to breath.

She counted steadily trying to match her breath to the seconds 1…2…3…4…

finally after what felt like hours but she knew was barley a minute her breathing slowed and her eyes grew wide. mind finally clearing enough for her to register what she felt.

Pain. Anger. Confusion.

As she looked around her vision blurry she recognized a room she knew all to well. The Salvatore dungeon. The second thing she registered was the feeling of painful Bindings around her wrist sizzling softly, the smell of burnt flesh marring the otherwise dank smelling room. Vervain. The final thing she registered as she gathered enough strength to lift her head, and turn to the direction of where the voice had emanated, the final thing she felt as she looked into the cool, emotionless eyes before her was dread and betrayal.

And as her capture pushed themselves from the wall unfolding their arms and standing in that cocky way she hated so much Caroline knew one fact and one fact only in her confusion. That she was most definitely going to die.

"Damon?"

A deadly smirk graced the features of a man she once thought handsome and Caroline couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped her. She knew this monster. She knew what he was capable off.

"well, well blondie welcome back to the land of the living."

Now. Normally in such circumstance, Caroline may have let her fear control her. Much like it had with Alaric. Normally in such instances she may have let confusion fill her. Much like it had with her father. However, even through her muddle of emotions and pain Caroline had one thought and one thought only as her mind caught up with the situation.

She was fucking sick of torture.

"what the fuck Damon? What the hell do you think you're doing let me the hell out of here!" though the words were true Caroline had to wince at the sound of her own voice raspy and horse from lack of blood and lack of use. How long had she been out?

Her questions dimmed in her mind and satisfaction took hold of her however as she looked at Damon. He looked surprised and even a bit confused, her reaction obviously not what he was hoping for.

Good. She wasn't going to cave to his expectations. If he was going to keep her here she was going to make his life a living hell in the process.

Suddenly though Damon was before her in a flash and before she could react his hands were digging into the gapping hole in her scalp from where he had knocked her out, pressing harder and harder until all Caroline could do was scream in anguish, the pain casing white dots to appear in her vision and her wrists to push harder into her vervain binding as she writhed in unimaginable pain. Briefly she registered blood pooling around her face and shoulders.

And then fear truly gripped her, she wasn't healing. Why wasn't she healing? even with the lack of human blood in her system there shouldn't be this large of an injury on her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Damon let go. Slowly he stood back his hand clutching a chunk of her hair and Caroline did all she could to keep from vomiting as she noticed also a piece of her scalp hanging loosely in his hand. Again she screamed, whether in pain of fear she wasn't sure and at this point she didn't care. She was going to die. He was going to kill her.

"scream all you want Blondie but no one will hear you, you're scooby gang think I've got you locked up somewhere secluded. For your own safety of course. We're only making sure you aren't ruining our well laid plans after all. But like I said that's just what THEY think." Damon's voice was steady and cold but his eyes held such satisfaction in them she felt in that moment through her tears and blood and pain that she was looking at a true monster.

"why are you doing this Damon?"

"you owe me Barbie, you were MY plaything. My dinner. MINE to kill. MINE. But you just had to go and survive didn't you? Had to remember what I told you to forget. You owe me this, you're pain..." Damon's hand caressed her cheek in a sickening display of affection as he looked down at her haggard form

"you're tears" he bent down and slowly kissed away the tears that had spilt uncontrollably down her face.

"your screams, and fear and body belong to me. Now I'm a changed man sweetheart" suddenly his body straightened, his face lighting up with a twisted smile, his voice becoming lighter and soft.

"I'm no longer a man that drinks a woman's blood without her consent and lets face it sex probably isn't as fun without a willing participant, so lets make a deal you say yes, you tell me you're mine and I wont have to hurt another hair on your pretty little head!" his eyes were now manic an insanity settling into them that filled her with fear so strong that she physically wrenched this time, unable to control her reaction to his words.

For a brief moment the urge to comply flashed through her mind, anything to appease the beast before her and in that moment she hated herself. No. she would NOT let him have her. Even as her body shock and her tears spilled. The answer she decided would always be no. she'd face death before being HIS.

"no" her voice shook and cracked as she spoke but to any that heard the resolve that she said it with was unwavering, she took a shaking breathy and urged her head to rise high above the pain. Looking Damon straight in the eye louder this time.

"NO"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Okay then let me tell you how this is going to work. You are mine so until you agree I'm going to make sure that the only thing you feel is pain, the only face you see is mine, even when you sleep the only voice you'll here is me"

Caroline looked at him now eyes wide she had hoped death would be his answer. She had be wrong.

"don't think I'll let you of easy sweetheart, I've got a witch on my side who has access to a repertoire of spells. One being a silencing spell. So don't thing anyone will be hearing you scream. Another, is a spell to ensure you never heal from anything. Poison, broken arm, sliced wrist you name it, handy spell that is, makes this whole torture thing that much easier. You have the immortality of a vampire but the healing of a mortal. So just let that sink in before I ask you again sweetheart….Who do you belong to?"

Caroline's question now answered she looked at Damon, regarding him concerningly calm. Her mind however. racing with this knew found knowledge.

Inability to heal, torture. His twisted revenge for her ability to escape his grips when she was turned. His delusion that she was somehow his property. But this time there was no moment of waver or moment of weakness. She was a woman. A strong woman. She knew this time that she would die before she gave herself to him.

So as the words left her mouth, there was no hesitation. No fear. Only determination. She would survive.

"I belong to no one Damon Salvatore"

And so he began.

For the first day he was silent. Revealing in the sound of her whimpers and scream, feeding her only enough blood to stop her from desiccating form her injury's. He was careful, meticulous in his torture, deepening injuries that he had already made. Sticking to one spot on her body until eventually she passed out.

And then as he arrived before her the next day, smirk still in place, the questions began

"who do you belong to?"

"I belong to myself"

"who do you belong to"

"you're a bastard"

"you are mine"

"you're psychopath"

Then suddenly time began to overlap and merge, Caroline unsure if it was days or hours that had passed between each 'session'. Her will to survive in one piece replaced by a stubborn decision to at least die with pride. Slowly the questions changed an her resolve began to waver. Her body so mangled and marred even she was unsure she would be able to heal right even if she had been capable.

"who would love someone like you?"

"I only need to love myself"

"no one will ever want you"

"they want me more than you"

"no one will save you"

"I'll die before I say I'm yours"

"are you listening to me sweetheart"

"to be honest I'm choosing to ignore you"

"you're pathetic"

"please just let me go"

"your own father hated you"

"just let me die"

"no one will ever chose you first"

"please…just kill me"

Caroline was unsure whether it had been days are weeks but the pain inflicted upon her no longer seemed to hurt, all of it merging into the continuous torture that she tried to endure. death would have been kinder.

Even in her pain and please for death, the need to appease his never surficed, never crossed her mind. she would let him torture her till it killed her, she was Caroline Forbes and she would die with pride

**will our lovely Miss Forbes get out of this mess? **

**so guys I was unsure about posting this chapter, it didn't come out as well as a wanted but I'm satisfied with the result. I hope you enjoyed! please leave a review and let me know what you think, good or bad I'm always happy to know. Till my next up date**


End file.
